


Kairi's Dirty Secret

by sheltie1987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mystery Character(s), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi has a secret that no one knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairi's Dirty Secret

**Kairi’s Dirty Secret**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Kingdom Hearts at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: my first M rated Kingdom Hearts story. Kairi’s mystery guy will be revealed more towards the end.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Kairi was an all around good girl. She did her homework, helped tutor others, was courteous to the staff at school, had straight A’s in all of her subjects and was the most popular girl in school. Yep, there wasn’t a blemish at all on Kairi’s illustrious record. Except one. She had a secret, a dark one.

 

“Sorry I am late” Kairi said.

 

She was still wearing her school uniform and was a bit out of breath.

 

“No biggie, but you owe me for waiting this long” he said.

 

Kairi nodded. She then got down on her knees and began to unbuckle his pants and then pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock sprung loose nearly hitting Kairi in the face.

 

“Suck it” he ordered.

 

Kairi took the throbbing organ in her sweet mouth and began sucking him as she bobbed her head back and forth.

 

“Ah shit, you’ve got such a talented tongue. That’s it swirl it around. Fuck yes” he said as he humped Kairi’s face.

 

His hands weaved through her dark red hair gripping her head tighter.

 

Kairi moaned as she felt more pressure being applied. She was breathing through her nose. She knew how he liked it and knew how to avoid the usual pitfalls when it came to his way of a blowjob.

 

This went on for a while til he groaned.

 

“Going to blow, you better take it all” he said.

 

Kairi felt the first batch hit her tongue and she began swallowing the load. She nearly choked, but she got it all without spilling a drop. She pulled back red faced and breathing hard. She then felt his hand caress her cheek.

 

“Another amazing job” he said lovingly.

 

Kairi smiled as she rose up.

 

“Now onto more deeper things” he said.

 

He then lifted Kairi’s skirt up where he saw she was wearing plain white panties.

 

“Nothing exotic for me this time?” he asked.

 

“Sorry, but I was in a rush this morning. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise” Kairi said.

 

“I am holding you to that” he said.

 

He then yanked her panties down and without warning shoved his still hard cock into Kairi’s hot core.

 

“Oh god” Kairi moaned as she was filled and stretched.

 

“Fucking shit, tight, you’re always so fucking tight, my little whore” he said through a grunt.

 

“Yes, I am your little whore, no one else’s” Kairi moaned.

 

He then began thrusting in and out of Kairi in a medium pace wanting to savor her sweet, sweet cunt. I didn’t get this piece of pie very often and relished it whenever he could. He pushed his body closer to Kairi’s as his thrusts got shorter and harder. Their pelvis collided with one another.

 

Kairi whimpered and moaned into his neck as she could his grunts, pants, and moans in her ear. It sounded so sweet coming from him, her secret lover. She then felt one of his hands move down and find her clit. She gasped loudly as it made contact.

 

“Come for me my whore, come for me” he said.

 

Kairi whimpered then let out a mewling sound as she came.

 

He felt Kairi’s cunt clench around him as she came, but he kept going pumping away never ceasing. He enjoyed making her come feeling her walls tighten around him as he moved back and forth. Kairi’s orgasm lasted longer as he kept going in and out of her spasming cunt. Soon he came flooding her cunt with his seed.

 

Kairi sighed and looked up with her hazy blue eyes.

 

“How was that?” she asked.

 

“Fucking good as always” he said.

 

Kairi smiled and kissed him.

 

“I love you, Roxas” she said.

 

“Love you too, Kairi” he said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay this was a short one, but I hope you all liked it and I hope you were surprised by who Kairi was with in the end. I thought it would be interesting since it’s an uncommon couple. This is also an experiment fic to test the waters and see if you’d like me to delve into more Kingdom Hearts fics like this one. Let me know if you like to see more lemon Kingdom Hearts fics from me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
